Cosplay Madness
by evigt skriftligt
Summary: This is a story/RP where readers can be a cosplayer, and 23 lucky people can be a nation! Please read and give it a try, please!    Note: New Characters added!
1. Characters

**Cosplay Madness**

* * *

><p>Ok, so here's my idea, I would like to make this storyRP with other readers. What this is is that I will allow people to be cosplayers in this story. This is how it works, each nation in a group gets five people to cosplay as them, So I pick 20 people for the first group, 25 for the second, 30 for the third group, 20 for the forth group, and 25 for the fifth group. Also, I'll choose 23 people to be the nations and make their reactions. I think this will be very fun! Down below the group list is the taken and not taken character list.

Group 1: America, Canada, France, England

Group 2: Germany, Italy, Japan, Spain, Romano

Group 3: Russia, Belarus, Ukraine, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania

Group 4: Japan, China, Korea, Taiwan

Group 5: Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Sea Land

New groups:

Group 6:Turkey, Greece, Egypt

Group 7:Prussia, Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, Lichtenstein

Group 8: Belgium, Netherlands

Characters available:

Turkey

Greece

Egypt

Austria

Hungary

Netherlands

Ukrain

Belarus

Estonia

China

Korea

Taiwan

Sweden

Sea Land


	2. Newsupdate

**Groups needed!**

Just to let you guys know you can have up to two characters. So if you already have one you can have one more. For this to get start a bit I need _**at least**_ need two full groups. So far these two groups almost has all their characters

America (taken)

Canada (taken)

England (taken)

France (taken)

Germany (taken)

Italy (taken)

Japan (taken)

Spain (taken)

Romano (taken)

Thank you for reading!

P.S. Also, if you don't want to be a country, you guys can start adding your cosplay characters (people who will be cosplaying as the nations). So go ahead and start adding those if you want. Ill will be adding a list of pre-made cosplayers for those who don't want to make one. There will be one each for each nation in this story/RP fanfic.


	3. Taken characters

Characters Taken:

Spain

Germany

America

England

Lithuania

Romano

Italy

Canada

Latvia

Russia

Japan

France

Switzerland

Prussia

Norway

Denmark

Finland

Belgium

Lichtenstein


	4. scenarios 1 and 2

Ok, so we officially have two complete groups. So now we can start this. Ok, so this is how it goes, I'll give you a scenario, and you have to pm, or review on how your character will react to this situation. Warning, there are many! Anyways, here's your first scenario!

Scenario one:

America has just announced that instead of having a meeting that day, you all will be going to Japan's place and going to one of his anime conventions. You all have only one week to figure out what you want to go as (if you don't want to cosplay you don't have to, just go as yourself, that's pretty much cosplaying anyways), register plane tickets, and a hotel. Good luck!

Scenario two:

A week has passed! I hope you have everything you need. Now the nations are at a convention center and they are seeing the madness known as cosplay. You are all split into groups; you may go with other groups if they agree to let you join.


	5. America

America stretched out his arms as he got out of the taxi. Today was going to be an awesome day he knew it! Then again this was his own idea and they were always the coolest.

He looked around and tilted his head, 'I wonder where everyone is right now?' He knew he usually ran late but they wouldn't have left without him right? He would have continued to worry about it if he noticed all the people around him.

'Whoa! Look at these costumes! Japan's people sure know how to dre- HOLY HAMBURGERS!' America quickly slapped his eyes over his face and tried to push out the horrible image out of his mind. Sadly America had not expected to see a overweight cosplayer that had on...not the most flattering costume for someone of that size and build.

'I didn't see that...That was just...ugh th-the love handles!' Turning his head around America was then once again slapping poor Texas into his face. "FUCK!" That old man should not have been wearing that short of a skirt.

"BRAIN BLEACH I NEED BRAIN BLEACH!"

This was turning out to be a VERY odd day.


	6. Canada

Canada peeked out of the bathroom as he looked around for any of the other nations, he sighed to himself and closed the door again. This was bad, he looked down at his clothes and shook his head, This was worse than bad, Kumajiro just looked at the blond. "Who are you?" He asked and yawned, Canada didn't even respond.  
>He had arrived a ten minutes ago and was waiting for the others to arrived when suddenly someone attacked him, than more came and started hugging him and pulling at his clothes and one slapped him with a wooden paddle.<br>When security finally got the people off, they were all chicks in cosplay, Canada's clothes were a mess of face paint, something stick and green and were ripped in several places where the girls had clung onto. Some sales woman too pity on him and gave him a cosplay to wear but right now he wasn't feeling so grateful.

"I can't believe this is happening to me, the one time I wish I was really invisable and I'm not." He said to himself as he leaned his back against the wall and slid down.  
>The poor Canadaian nation was wearing a mid thigh dark blue skirt, a white shirt with a dark blue sailor neckline that cut off mid-drift to show off his slightly defined pale stomach and knee high sock with his black converse.<br>"Why me?" He thought sad and slightly angry. He knew he couldn't sit in the bathroom all day, he grabbed his messed up clothes and opened the door. Kumajiro walked along side the Canadaian and for the first few steps all was okay, it seemed nobody noticed him in the very revealing clothes but as always nothing was ever that simple. Suddenly he felt someone grab the back edge of his skirt and pull it upward, Canada shrieked he pulled it down before someone could see under it, Matthew quickly turned around; Three men dressed in very tight and complicated looking clothes smirked at him.

"Well, hello there cutie. I haven't seen you around here before." The one that seemed to be the leader said, the Canadian nation shivered under his gaze.  
>"Let's have some fun with her." That was were Canada drew the line, he grabbed Kumajiro and ran as fas as he could. The guys went off running behind him, Canada weaved though the crowd but he still couldn't loose them.<br>"Hey look, America." Kumajiro said as he pointed to the blond with a cowlick, for once Canada was glad to see his brother. He quickly hugged Alfred and hid behind him, kumajiro got out of his grasp and sat on the ground. "I hate conventions." He said a little muffled since he had his face buried in Alfred's jacket.


	7. Note

Ok, so here is a little announcement, for the next two days, plus this day, I will be busy with exams. So I will not e able to update as quickly. But I do encourage you all to give me your turns through review or pm.

-RM


	8. America2

America wondered around a bit, part of him was scared to stare for to long and another part of him was just plain lost.

after running into the convention center, the American had started to pray that he wouldn't see all of that craziness again. He was even scared for his life since he had earlier seen a mob of girls (he hoped they were all girls)had attacked someone that was vaguely familiar. Normally, being the hero he was, America would have gone in and saved the poor thing, but then he saw an old man...it should be illegal to allow someone THAT wrinkly to wear a mini skirt.

"I think I'm gonna go blind if this keeps up..." The American then reached for his phone, he needed to call Japan quick and find out where they were. Hopefully they would be somewhere where the cos player were clothes that flattered their bodies. He had almost reached Japans number when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"huh?" looking down, he noticed the arms were also holding onto a large white bear that was staring at him. Turning his head around the American saw (what seemed to be) a girl around his age wearing a revealing outfit and muttering something into his shirt. His cheeks heated up slightly as his mind blanked. He wasn't sure how to handle this...so he went for the rational (shocker) approach.

"Hey...uh sorry..uh, miss but I think you got the wrong dude." He slowly removed "her" hands from his waist and waited for a response.

He just hoped this girl wasn't nuts.


	9. Romano and Spain

Pehnguinz as Romano Me as Spain

* * *

><p>~Romano~<p>

Romano scowled as he stepped out of the cab, his suitcase in tow. He looked up  
>at the building in front of him with disgust, arms crossed over his chest, and<br>an unhappy look on his face as he watched the people enter and exit through  
>its doors. "Tsch, damnit, I don't see why I had to go with you. I was<br>perfectly content with sitting at home, eating tomatoes and enjoying the peace  
>and quiet, but no; you had to drag me to this god forsaken island as well."<p>

"oh,come on lovi! It'll be fun!" you said, "You'll have a great time!" Said Spain, grinning.

"Tsch,, idiota! Are you even listening to me!" Romano turned back to the cab to  
>find the back seat empty. "Ch-Chigi! Damnit,Feliciano! We're not even here five minutes and you've already run off!" He yelled out, annoyed. Spain sweat dropped and chuckled.<p>

"Don't' worry lovi, we'll find him!" Romano ignored Spain and turned around. His eyes made contact with the driver, who was giving him a look of apathy and holding his hand out.

"Yeah, yeah, bastard…" Romano muttered, cursing under his breath as he fished in his pocket for the required payment. "Here, take it and get the fuck away." He shoved the money into the driver's hand, picked up hissuitcase, and stalked up the sidewalk to the convention center with Spain following behind. After fighting the crowds, the older Italian brother and Spain made their way inside.  
>"Tsch, I knew Japan was weird, but this is ridiculous!" Romano uttered,<br>shaking his head. His eyes scanned the crowds, looking over anyone and  
>everything within radius. 'Seriously. What the fuck are these people even<br>wearing!' His mind thought when his eyes landed on a group of people in  
>fur suits. Shaking his head, he looked to another part of the room and saw a<br>group of Sailor Moon cosplayers.

"Well… I guess this isn't all ba- CHIGI! WHY IN THE FLYING FUCK IS THERE A MAN IN A SKIRT," Screeched a surprised Italian at the top of his lungs, causing a few heads to turn. Embarrassed bythe attention, Romano quickly picked up his suitcase and scurried off to where he thought the registration line was. 'Fuckling fratello and tomato bastard for dragging me here, stupid Japan and his weird ass hobbies, men in skirts, fucking perverts…' Spain chuckled again and went off after Romano.


	10. France

Pehnguinz as France

* * *

><p>To be honest, France was both confused, yet intrigued, by America's<br>proposition to skip a meeting and go to Japan. True, they never normally got  
>anything done unless Germany steps in and gets everything back into its<br>precariously perched order; but to skip a meeting all together? And to go to  
>one of Japan's anime conventions, no less? Well, that was just absurd.<br>Although, it was America's idea, And that man has never been known for his,  
>ah, "brilliant" plans. Since almost every nation had agreed to it, after some<br>persuading of course, France decided to join in on the fun. That, and a  
>certain British "gentleman" who was forced to attend was also going to be<br>there, made attending all the more worth it. With that knowledge, France  
>quickly agreed and bought a plane ticket for next weekend.<p>

This was how Francis Bonnefoy came to be standing before the doors of the  
>convention center. Already, he could see the many different costumes that<br>people wore and it only made his curiosity surge and grow. Stepping through  
>the doors only increased said curiosity, as he was met with a mix of different<br>things, including- "Why hello ladies~" The Frenchman purred as he strolled up  
>to a group of schoolgirls, his French accent thick in his voice. The group of<br>girls giggled in response, cueing Francis that his charm was indeed working.  
>"My name is Francis. Francis Bonnefoy. Might I ask what your names are, mon<br>belles dames?" Francis asked, taking the hand of the closest girl and bringing  
>it to his lips, kissing it and winking. This cued another bought of giggles<br>from the group and a blush to spread across the closest girls' face.

"F-Fumiko. And th-this is Chou," the girl to the right of Fumiko smiled and  
>waved a little, "and Natsumi." The girl on the left giggled and did the same.<br>"It's nice to meet you Francis-san." Francis smiled at the girls. "Ah, but the pleasure is all mine, non? After  
>all, I ran into three lovely ladies such as yourselves with beautiful names to<br>match! It must be my lucky day~" Each of the girls' cheeks tinged pink while  
>Francis just smiled wider. "Forgive me, but I am quite new to this whole, ah,<br>convention thing. Perhaps you lovely ladies could show me around…?"  
>The three girls looked at each other, a silent conversation going on between<br>them. Finally, the staring broke and they turned back to Francis.

"Well, we have a panel to go to in an hour," Chou started, "but we could show you around  
>until then." Natsumi finished.<p>

"Vraiment? Tres magnifique! That would be wonderful, thank you! And who knows,  
>perhaps I shall stumble across my friends along the way!" Francis beamed<br>happily before throwing his arms over the girl's shoulders. "Now then, ladies,  
>where shall we start?" The girls thought for a moment before picking a place and starting the tour.<br>'Ah, this is going to be an excellent three days~' was all Francis thought as  
>he was led around the convention.<p> 


	11. update and thank you

A/N: ok, as soon as I get enough people to turn in the arrivals of their character I'll start posting panels, dealers' room, some cosplayers, and artist alley.

Thank you to those who have been participating, and those who aren't', please participate soon, because if not I'll have to take you out and give your character to someone else. And please continue your funny and creative entries, I've enjoyed the ones I've received so far

-Evi


End file.
